


The (S.A.F.E) Super Avenging Force Extreme Squad

by aphamerica



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Multi, more characters as we go along will be added as will warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamerica/pseuds/aphamerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is very normal for everyone, most are in college, getting prepared to be adults. Some are even out just getting coffee between classes. But when some magic goes wrong, it seems nearly everyone has super powers! Alfred decides that this is an obvious sign they have to join together as the S.A.F.E Squad to fight crime. And everyone else agrees that Alfred shouldn't come up with team names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface: An Everyday Humble Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Human Names Will Be Used  
> Alfred - America  
> Matthew - Canada  
> Arthur - England
> 
> The superhero preferences are not Hetalia canon, nor do they reflect the values of DC or Marvel or even the authors favorites. Please do not fight me on them. 
> 
> This is gonna be a chapter fic! So watch out for more as we go along~ Thank you!

"Jeez Matt! It's like you don't know _anything_ about super heroes!" Alfred said, his hands extended in front of him in frustration.

"Excuse me?" Matthew stopped walking, "It isn't my fault that you think Batman is a superior super hero! He's decent, sure, but he isn't worthy of the top five!"

"Oh Matt," Alfred said shaking his head, laughing a bit out of pity, "Then who _is_ worthy of the top five if Batman, who pretty much is the new poster child of DC, isn't?"

"Well, as you mentioned, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, and Black Widow. But I would add Cyborg and of course, Wolverine" Matthew said while catching up to Alfred who didn't courteously wait for him.

"Wolverine?! You picked Wolverine over Batman?! You're just being biased because he's Canadian!" Alfred said loudly, not accepting Matthew's answer in the slightest. Matthew laughed knowing Alfred would be bothered by replacing Batman with Wolverine. He agreed that Wolverine was not top five worthy, and that there were better super heroes, but Batman was not one of them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Matthew replied with a smile. Alfred looked over at Matthew, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yes you do! You're just...!" Alfred sputtered before letting out a loud groan and hurrying off. Matthew giggled, Alfred never changed. He followed behind him, seeing if he was still heading to the coffee shop. It was their tradition to go grab a coffee and chat every Thursday together in between classes.

Alfred decided not to cancel the plan because of a little argument, the coffee at the local shop being too much of a pull, and the fact he couldn't let Batman down. No, he couldn't let Batman lose to Wolverine. He would change Matthews mind through some hard arguing over some coffee. He pulled open the door, the bitter-sweet smell making him hungry. He wished he had brought more money. He walked up and ordered a drink he packed enough to afford and sat down to wait for it.

Matthew walked in a few seconds later, taking in the pleasant look of the place. He then walked up to the counter and ordered a mocha with maple syrup and a strawberry muffin. It was his breakfast, and he was going to enjoy it. He looked around for Alfred, upon spotting his blond hair and bomber jacket, he hurried over and sat down. Alfred looked up at Matthew.

"Wolverine? Seriously?" Alfred said, his voice seeming to be filled with disappointment. Matthew laughed, he realized he should have known Alfred wouldn't give up on this.

"I was kidding, you know. He isn't really in my top five."

"Oh! Thank god! I thought you were serious!" Alfred paused to laugh a bit, "I mean, he's cool, but he can't beat out Batman or Squirrel Girl! I'm sorry, that's impossible dude!"

"Ms. Marvel, however," Matthew interjected, "She is in my top five". Alfred's choice of Squirrel Girl was purely to be "different" and Matthew knew it. It was almost exactly like his previous Aquaman phase, which was hilarious to watch.

"Ms. Marvel..." Alfred mused, then nodded, "Yeah she is pretty top tier."

"Orders for... Alfred and Matthew!" one of the employees called out. The two got up to retrieve their orders and went back to the table to enjoy both their purchases and their company.

"So," Matthew said while breaking off a piece of his muffin, "How've classes been?"

"Oh! Don't get me started!" Alfred said rolling his eyes, "Some people don't understand that becoming an engineer doesn't mean that you can't have fun! They are no fun to be in group projects with! Except for the occasional pun out of some of those stiffs, they don't joke around at all! I mean most of my classmates are cool, but some of them just... Agh!" he stared at his cup, feeling really frustrated that not everyone was as laid back as he was.

"Sounds rough buddy, Matthew said with a sympathetic smile. "But, if it is any comfort, I think people like that are everywhere." 

"I guess so," Alfred shrugged, then looked up to Matthew,

"Speaking of sticks in the mud, do you know what Arthur's been up to? It's been forever since I've talked to him!"

"Well, not really, I've been pretty busy and he kinda keeps to himself. But, whatever he's doing, I'm sure he's fine."


	2. Chapter 1 : A Magical Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur had a rough go at a spell, and an unexpected phone call is the last thing he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur - England  
> Francis - France

"Bloody hell..." Arthur groaned as he picked himself up off of the floor. His hair was more of a mess than usual, he had bags under his eyes, and a massive headache. It was all because of an old grimoire he had found at an antique shop. He's begun to spend countless nights studying it, deciphering all he could, and recently, trying it out. He was absolutely captivated by it, however, his opinion quickly changed when the damn thing decide to trash his apartment after one spell.

"Strange," Arthur thought, "Usually spells that old aren't that reactive. Creating a bloody fucking mess and all...!" He looked back at the book, the page he was using was still open, 'Positive Relations'. 

"I doubt that even was close to working, shame, it would've been nice to have on hand," he shrugged. Failure rates in magic are highly fluid, it would be foolish to be upset over one spell. Still, usually they didn't fail this drastically. 

"Of course," Arthur grumbled, looking around he noticed his favorite teapot had been thrown off of its shelf. He got up and headed over to his pantry and dug out a broom and dustpan. Perhaps he could find some way to mend it somehow. He began to sweep up the broken pieces of porcelain when the phone began to ring. It was a old spin dial phone, he loved the way it sounded and looked, but it still could be as inconvenient as any phone.

"Right," he set aside his broom and dust pan and walked over to the phone, "Can't get peace when I need it...!" He picked up the phone and with the most pleasant tone he could muster he stated, "Kirkland residence." He soon questioned whether the "rustic charm" a spin dial phone offered was really worth sacrificing caller-id.

"Ah, Arthur, cranky as always I see!" A rich voice said smugly. 

"Bugger off, Francis. I'm a bit busy and I don't want to waste my time talking to you."

"Oh!" Francis said dramatically, "You don't have time for me? I am hurt!" His amusement filled his voice, god, what an asshole. "Besides, I'm not calling just to chat, like you wish I was."

"Oh really?" Arthur said rolling his eyes, he was still quite tempted to just hang up the phone anyways.

"Yes, really! Would it kill you to be less hostile?" Francis said a bit frustrated with Arthur's dismissive tone. "Anyways, I called to ask if you were messing around with your magic tricks recently." Magic tricks?! Arthur scoffed, it was full blown magic and deserved a bit more respect than "magic tricks". But why was Francis, of all people, asking anyways? Arthur smirked maybe there was some bad after effect of the spell, maybe Francis's hair was some horribly ugly color, or perhaps he was cursed to live with antlers. He could only hope.

"I suppose, if that's what you are going to call it, yes. Why?" Arthur smirked, he awaited the news with baited breath.

"Well, this may sound absolutely absurd, but... I think I have super powers!"


	3. Chapter 2 : Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis's news comes as a bit of a shock and there are plans made to work it out. There are also plans that have been made by two other individuals to surprise a third.  
> (and with this i almost double the size of the fic :-P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur - England  
> Francis - France  
> Antonio - Spain  
> Feliciano - Italy  
> Lovino - South Italy/Romano

Arthur just stared at the phone. Who did Francis think he was? Superpowers. What a joke.

"Arthur, are you still there...?" Francis questioned, his voice trailing off.

"Superpowers." Arthur scolded. His blank stare quickly turned to anger, "Really Francis! I would expect something like this coming from Alfred or Peter, but I guess I shouldn't have counted _you_  out".

"Arthur, I'm not joking! Please just listen to me! I know this sounds like a joke, but it isn't. I swear it!"

"Oh and you're to say that these "superpowers" of yours are _real_ -"

"Yes, Arthur, that's exactly what I am saying. You of all people should believe i-"

"And _what_  exactly are these powers of yours?" Arthur leaned against the wall, waiting for Francis's made up answer. Superpowers. What was he playing at.

"Well, I'm not quite sure if this is the extent, but whenever I spin around and blow a kiss, my whole outfit changes! I change! I get twin tails, Arthur! I-"

"Spin around and... How did you even figure that out?!" Arthur ran his hand through his hair, it was too oddly specific to make sense. All of this seemed too oddly specific.

"It's good to practice self-love, so I do that every morning when I pass my mirror! ...Never mind that, what's up with this? Is it permanent?" he seemed unsettled, nevertheless excited.

"Permanent? How should I know! Francis this had better not be a joke of yours!"

"No! No of course not! I've already promised it isn't! Do you need me to come over and prove it?"

"Yes," Arthur stated very solidly. "It's best you do. I should get this all sorted out before you create some sort of mess. See you later."

"Mess?! Me? I don't think this is m-" Francis started to argue before Arthur hung up the phone with a deep sigh of frustration. A mess indeed. Not only was his apartment trashed, Francis had to stick his head into his business. Absolutely wonderful. He resumed sweeping up his favorite now broken teapot trying to decipher what had all happened.

* * *

 

Antonio picked his head off of his desk. Class could run so long, especially when he had plans for dinner. He really couldn't care less about the way Darwin came across his own belief set, not when he had planned weeks prior with Feliciano to come over for dinner. It was to be a surprise for Lovino, and Antonio couldn't wait.

He began to twirl his pen around his fingers, trying not to focus on how slowly time actually passed. All he had to do was last three more minutes. Three minutes until he could rush out those doors and help prepare a dinner with Feliciano. Three slowly moving minutes. He looked around the room, maybe someone was doing something interesting. Someone had to be in a lecture hall, right? He scanned the seats he could see, no one particularly interesting, just the regular everyday stuff.

He looked down at his hand. It was covered in flowers, curls and turtles drawn with pen. He searched for somewhere else to draw, quickly finding a small opening between some flowers. He began to sketch some nonsensical geometric design, relieved when the professor dismissed them. He picked up his bag and made his way to the end of his aisle.

"Excuse me. Ah, sorry didn't mean to bump into you..!" he made it out with barely any trouble. He quickly walked out of the building, pulling his phone out of his pocket. No missed texts, awesome, nothing had changed! He quick pulled up Feliciano's number and gave him a call.

* * *

 

Feliciano had just woken up quite recently, his head was still fuzzy from being embraced by sleep. It was days like these he was glad to have scheduled himself for classes later in the day. Lovino, on the other hand, had not. He was already rushing to make sure he had absolutely everything he needed for the day.

"Lunch, homework, phone..." he quietly grumbled as he paced their apartment. It was a nice apartment, their grandpa made sure they lived in nothing less. Feliciano loved having a kitchen, and Lovino loved not having to worry about roommates. Feliciano's phone soon went off on his bed stand. A preloaded call alert sounded, and Feliciano made no effort to stop it. He'd check who it was in a bit. However, the noise was pushing Lovino to be more than irritated.

"You going to answer that?" he looked over, Feliciano was still curled up in bed. Of course he wouldn't, it was still early for him. "Never mind, I guess I got it!"

Feliciano thought for a second, who would even be calling. It's not like he had anything planned... Antonio. The surprise dinner! He quickly grabbed the phone off of the bed stand and held it close. Lovino raised his eyebrows, he'd rarely see his brother move that fast, getting out of bed especially.

"Are you gonna answer it or are you holding it to your chest for some important reason?"

"Oh right! Answer it..!" Feliciano looked at the phone, it was Antonio. He quickly hit answer, but just as quickly hit hang up, hoping to still keep everything a secret. Lovino stared at him confused. Who answers a phone and then hangs up right afterwards? Not Feliciano. What was going on? What the hell was he hiding? He continued to stare at him, trying to piece together any explanation he could. Feliciano just looked up and smiled at him, hoping that went as smoothly as he had thought.

"Okay, what the hell was that all about?"


	4. Chapter 3 : A Regular Morning Is A Lot To Ask For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano does his best to keep Lovino's suspicions at bay. A brief look into an (ir)regular morning at the Nordic household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano - North Italy  
> Lovino - Romano  
> Antonio - Spain  
> Lukas - Norway  
> Tino - Finland  
> Berwald - Sweden  
> Matthias - Denmark  
> Emil - Iceland

"What was what about?" Feliciano stated quickly, biting his lip and holding his phone close. There was no way that he was going to ruin Lovino's surprise.

"Feliciano..!" Lovino started to yell, but tried to keep somewhat calm. No sense stressing out this early in the morning. He sighed a bit, trying to keep his voice from coming off too terribly harsh, "Feliciano... You never just hang up a phone like that. Ever, not even when it's a damn telemarketer. It's not like you, so what the hell is going on?" He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

 _"Sure,"_ he thought, _"Yeah, sure, that was calm enough. Whatever."_

"Nothing, really!" Feliciano said with a nervous smile, seeing that Lovino still seemed suspicious, he added, "I don't know what you mean..!"

"I could believe that you don't know what I mean most of the time," Lovino rolled his eyes a bit at the thought, "But not this time. What the hell are you hiding from me? Who was that?"

"It was no one, it was just... A junk mail call again...!" Feliciano said in hopes maybe Lovino would just give up, he felt uncomfortable lying like this. Lovino squinted at him, this was all absolutely ridiculous. The phone began to ring again, Feliciano just held onto it tighter and shoved it under his covers.

 _"Why is Feliciano even trying to hide anything from me?" he wondered in frustration, "Maybe it's that one blonde jerk, or maybe he's just getting more aggressive... But why is he hiding that from me...?"_ Lovino shifted again, uncomfortable with the thought that Feliciano wasn't being open with him. Both Lovino and Feliciano jumped a bit as a small cuckooo clock chirped. Lovino felt his stomach lurch, he was running late.

"Shit!" Lovino exclaimed, pushing himself off of the wall. He ran to grab his things, backpack, wallet, homework... Feliciano threw his phone aside to help Lovino prepare. Feliciano quickly grabbed Lovino's water bottle and handed it over. "I'll be back later, I still expect you to tell me what the hell is going on!" he said, making his way hastily to the door.

"Just be back in time for supper, okay?" Feliciano said hopefully. Lovino just looked back and then stormed out of the apartment. Feliciano shut the door and answered the phone after Lovino had made his way down the hallway.

"Sorry, Antonio...! Lovino was still home. So, how are you doing?"

* * *

 

Lukas sat at the kitchen counter reading a book he had recently purchased. He had a steaming, fresh cup of coffee resting beside him. It had been a surprisingly quiet morning in the house, so he was able to relax. He mouthed the words as he read, letting the words take life as he did. He wasn't in rush to go anywhere, having mostly night classes.

A creaking echoed through the hallway alerting Lukas that someone was awake. He lowered his book slightly so as not to be taken off guard. He recognized the holiday print pajamas immediately and looked up for a moment at the individual who was rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"Good morning, Tino." he said soon going back to reading, though still paying a bit of attention to Tino. He began to follow the words he had read with his finger.

"Morning Lukas," Tino said over a yawn. "Is there still coffee in the pot?"

"Mhm," Lukas nodded slightly, not looking up from his book. Tino nodded as well and walked over to a cupboard adjacent to Lukas and pulled out a mug, then soon poured himself a coffee. He took a sip and moved to sit by Lukas.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, peering over to read one of the pages Lukas was reading. Lukas turned the book a bit to show Tino the spine. The Dunwich Horror and other tales by H.P. Lovecraft.

"Oh! Is that the same guy that wrote the Cthulu book you read a couple weeks ago?" Tino asked before taking another sip of the coffee. Lukas nodded again, still tracking the words with his finger. Tino nodded again, his mouth full.

"Mm," he swallowed the coffee then continued, "Neat!" Another creak made its way through the hallway to where both Lukas and Tino could hear it.

"Berwald was still asleep when I woke up." Tino informed Lukas, he knew how he liked to have an idea who was up. Lukas set his book aside, knowing he wasn't going to be able to concentrate with this many people around him.

"Morning!" the newly awakened individual said in a chipper tone.

"Oh, good morning Matthias, you're up early today!" Tino said, still a bit tired himself. Matthias walked around the corner, his oversized dinosaur print tshirt draping off of his shoulder, his hair unkept.

"Yeah, had a weird dream," he shrugged while heading over to a cupboard near the fridge. "How'd you guys sleep?"

"Fine." Lukas said quickly, not finding that question very important.

"I slept pretty well, I think." Tino said with a bit of a smile. Matthias's attitude proved to be at least a bit contagious.

"Oh, nice!" He stated, grabbing a box of cereal out from the cupboard. He walked over to the counter that both Lukas and Tino were sitting at. Matthias hopped and sat on the counter top, eating the cereal straight out of the box. Lukas tried not to wince as much as he wished to, had he always eaten cereal straight out of the box? Matthias cocked his head to read the title of the book on the counter, not being familiar with the title he turned to Lukas.

"What's that?"

"A book," Lukas said bluntly, feeling that everything that Matthias needed to know was pretty obvious to figure out. Matthias laughed a bit.

"I know that. But like, what's it about?"

"Stuff." Lukas said, hoping the conversation would just die, it was too early for small talk.

"It's a horror book, I think!" Tino chimed in.

"Horror, huh? I don't know Lukas," Matthias started to grin; "You don't think it's too scary?" Lukas just glared at Matthias, not finding that "joke" of his very funny. Matthias winced a bit at Lukas's unwavering cold stare. Tino shifted a bit uncomfortably, wondering how to remedy the situation, but was interrupted by a loud running down the hallway. An individual a bit younger than all of them stormed into the kitchen, seemingly distressed.

"Oh! Mornin' Emil! What's up?" Matthias looked over after catching a glimpse of him out of his peripheral vision.

"What's up? What's up? Couldn't you tell, this is what's up!" Emil, both angry and scared slid his pajama sleeve up to show his arm. Or, what should have been his arm.


	5. Chapter 4 : A Box of Cereal and a Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil is able to explain what is going on to Lukas, Tino, and Matthias with only a slight bit of trouble. Ludwig has to deal with his older brother Gilbert crashing at his house after a late night of him drinking.

"Woah..!" Matthias exclaimed, jumping off of the counter top to get a closer look at Emil's arm. Or, where his arm should have been. "You _did_  have an arm here before, right? Where'd it go?" He stared curiously at the nothingness, fighting off the urge to brush his hand through the space. Lukas, startled by the realization that Emil suddenly had no arm, got off of his chair and rushed over.

"Where did it go? What did you do? Are you okay?" he questioned quickly, staring Emil's eyes.

"It didn't  _go_ anywhere!" Emil stated quickly. He felt annoyed that they didn't know what was going on, and a bit scared that they wouldn't know how to help.

"What do you mean, it isn't gone?" Lukas quickly inquired, Emil wasn't making any sense. His arm was most certainly not there. Matthias glanced up from the nothingness to Lukas and nodded, still curious about all this himself. Tino stared from across the counter, his mouth hanging open. He was both mortified at the sight, but mostly worried about Emil. Emil groaned a bit, frustrated that it just wasn't as obvious to everyone else as it was for him.

"I'll just show you what I mean," he said while looking around the room trying to find something yo demonstrate on. He noticed that Matthias had been holding a box of cereal, it would work. He released his grip on his pajama sleeve which fell back into place. Matthias soon felt a strong tug at the box of cereal. He quickly shifted his gaze from Emil's lack of an arm to the box of cereal.

"What the...?" He quietly said, holding on to the box tighter than before. Lukas squinted a bit at Emil who seemed to be having trouble with something.

"Just let go of the box Matthias..!" Emil exclaimed in frustration. He thought taking a box of cereal would be a quick and easy way to show his dilemma . Now it was just an embarrassing struggle.

"Okie-dokie...?" Matthias said hesitantly. He really didn't want to clean up a box of spilled cereal of of the floor, but if it made Emil happy he supposed he couldn't let him down. He released his grip on the box, and closed one eye and held his breath expecting the cereal to fall and scatter all across the floor. Instead, it was now hovering near Emil.

"Do you guys get it now?" he asked, hoping it was enough clarification for them. Lukas nodded it was all clear now. Literally.

"It's... Invisible. But how...?" he muttered. Matthias was glad to hear that Lukas had some idea what was going on, because it was still a bit of a mystery to him.

"Yeah it's invisible!" Emil said caustically, "But you have to know what's going on! If you don't, who does?" He felt his stomach turn. Was his arm going to be invisible forever? How would he even explain losing an arm to classmates who couldn't keep a nose out of his business if he didn't even have a clue how it happened? Anxiety began to flood over him. What a way to start the morning.

"Well, I haven't done anything to cause this. But I'm going to find a solution for you Emil, don't worry." Lukas stated, he hated to see Emil in such distress.

"It's invisible!" Matthias exclaimed delayed by his amazement, earning him glares from both Lukas and Emil. "

Invisible..." Tino murmured quietly still staring ahead. He soon excused himself from the counter and headed down the hallway to a door that had not yet been opened. Berwald's.

* * *

 

 "Get up, you're going to be late." Ludwig said sternly while flipping eggs. Gilbert had fallen asleep on the couch again, a marvel being he had his own dorm and bed at the university. He had a bed at his old home where Ludwig and their parents lived when they weren't out of town as well, but he always found his way onto the old couch.

"Whatever..." Gilbert groaned still half asleep, burying his face into the cushions of the couch. It wasn't terribly often that he was late, but today was going to be an exception. He had stayed out late with friends having a great time, but he needed to catch up on sleep.

"Gilbert," Ludwig said his tone rising. He didn't want to have to explain why Gilbert was still home when their parents returned from work. He flipped the eggs and turned the burner off, walking towards the couch. "Get up."

"Ludwig..!" Gilbert sleepily complained pulling a pillow over his head.

"Get up." Ludwig repeated, pulling the pillow from him, despite the efforts Gilbert made to keep hold of it.

"Fine, fine, whatever!" Gilbert grumbled sitting up. He felt as if his head was going to explode, his eyes aching especially. Ludwig nodded, glad to see that he was getting up.

"I'll have breakfast done in a bit, it's eggs, sausage, and toast. You should have some and then get going," he said in a businesslike manner and then walked back to the kitchen.

"Right, right..." Gilbert said waving his hand dismissively. He still wasn't fully awake and he was sure Ludwig had everything under control. He had no plans of getting off of the couch until he absolutely had to. Supposing there was nothing really better to do than catch up with the news he grabbed the remote and pressed the small power button.

The television started up within seconds, the channel was still there since he was there the week before. He watched the news passively, not much seemed out of the ordinary. It was the usual discontent and unpleasant news peppered with the occasional gossip story. Time flew by quickly as the stories were told by multiple anchors. Ludwig walked in and made his way between Gilbert and the television ensuring that he would at least pay a little bit of attention.

"Breakfast is finished," he said, "You can read up on the news between classes. You didn't make any headlines last night, rest assured." Gilbert nodded and started to get off of the couch slowly, not wanting to make his headache any worse than it already was.

"Alright, I'll meet you there," he stated, not wanting Ludwig's food to go cold because of him. Ludwig nodded once and started to walk away being used to days like these. He stopped, however, when the television announced a breaking news story.

The music echoed out of the speakers revealing that something had happened locally and quite recently, and that it was quite a big deal. Both Gilbert and Ludwig's eyes were glued to the screen anticipating whatever news was soon to be released.

"Breaking news in the midtown area this morning," a broadcaster quickly said, "There has been a hold up down at the convenience store on the intersection of Topiary Avenue and Hart Street. The suspect is on the loose and traffic is backed up. Authorities warn to avoid traveling near these areas until a lead has been found."


	6. Chapter 5 : Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig and Gilbert make breakfast, and Matthew and Alfred are walking back from theirs. Both stumble upon some startling discoveries.

"Hart Street..." Gilbert thought out loud while he stared at the television. People were hurrying out onto the street from the convenience store. "Isn't that pretty close to the 'U'?"

"Mhm," replied Ludwig as he propped himself against the couch. He looked back toward Gilbert. "I suppose you aren't heading to class for a while, then."

"Well, I think I could probably sneak through," Gilbert said while mulling over how exactly he would make it past all of the camera crews and blockades. Ludwig had just been pressuring him to get to class, the last thing the wanted to do was stress him out. He was going to get to class. Ludwig's intensely focused demeanor changed, his eyebrows lifting a bit on the deliverance of Gilbert's comment. He glanced from the television screen to Gilbert, which didn't leave Gilbert lost in translation.

"Or, y'know, I also could not do that. I could take my time eating breakfast and relaxing a bit, that wouldn't be too bad!" he said with a smile, trying to comfort Ludwig that he wasn't planning on stepping outside any time soon.

"You'd better stay, who know's where they ended up, and knowing you, you'd run into them." Ludwig stated, sitting on the couch near Gilbert.

"Hey," Gilbert said with a weak laugh, his headache still getting the best of him, "I'm not that bad! Not all the time."

"You still shouldn't head out," he stated quickly, "I'll have breakfast ready soon." He hurriedly got up, his fingers twisting around themselves, his shoulders slightly hunched.

"Alright, I'll just chill for a bit," Gilbert called kindly after him. After he knew Ludwig had really left the room, he shut off the television. He had forgotten Ludwig stressed out whenever local trouble was broadcasted. He pushed himself off of the couch, the cushions slowly expanding to how they were before he had laid down the previous night. He made his way over to the kitchen where Ludwig was more than busy preparing breakfast. There was toast was peeking out of the toaster, waiting to be plated while he was busy making sure the eggs wouldn't burn. Gilbert walked over and grabbed two plates from out of a cupboard, trying to prevent them from clashing together as much as he could. He then placed two slices of toast on each of their plates, assuming that was how Ludwig wanted it, and placed them near him.

"The plates are ready whenever you need them," he said while walking behind Ludwig, making his way to the table. He didn't want to interrupt Ludwig's flow of things, but having the kid do everything by himself seemed beyond ridiculous. He sat down and watched Ludwig finish cooking, he was a natural. Being hailed as the "home ec prodigy" of his class was not just for show, he seemed at ease and comfortable in the kitchen. Gilbert enjoyed watching him cook, seeing his worries melt off into the meals. But for once Ludwig just seemed like he couldn't enjoy himself while cooking. His workstation was a bit more disorganized than usual, the salt and pepper were no where particularly close to him, and his hand wasn't on the coated handle of the pan. In fact, it was on the metal strip leading up to it. Gilbert recoiled in shock at seeing him like this at first, only able to shout a quick warning.

"Ludwig!" Ludwig looked over his shoulder at Gilbert, his brows furrowed and his eyes filled with curiosity. His hand still grasping the metal piece of the pan handle.

"Y-you're hand, don't you..?!" Gilbert explained, imagining how painful that really could be. He wanted to pry Ludwig's fingers from the pan so he wouldn't have to look at the scene which was making him physically uncomfortable.

"My hand?" Ludwig repeated, looking back to his hands. "On the handle, your hand..!" Gilbert continued to shout, squirming a bit in his chair. Ludwig looked and noticed that his hand was indeed on the metal bit of the handle, he retracted it quickly. Not out of pain, but out of fear that he didn't feel any difference.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, thanks for hangin' out Mattie! It was awesome getting to actually talk to you again! Next week then?" Alfred said while beginning to pack up his belongings. That he had pulled out of his backpack while he and Matthew were talking.

"Of course!" Matthew nodded. He was in no hurry to get to class, he had opted for more night classes in his schedule. He preferred to utilize the mornings for what they were made for: sleep. Thursday mornings were one of the only mornings he planned to regularly wake up early on.

"Thursday then," Alfred repeated with a nod and a smile. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and smiled at Matthew. "Well, I got class so I probably should go before I'm late..."

"I would suppose so. Actually, I don't have much going on, maybe I'll walk down to campus with you," Matthew said with a shrug, matching Alfred's casual tone. He pushed himself out of his chair slowly, comfortably, and picked up their remaining scraps off of the table.

"Yeah," Matthew stated again, "I'll walk with you down to campus."

"Sweet! Come on, let's go! Maybe I can show you what we've been working on in class...!" Alfred excited babbled heading to the door. Matthew followed behind him, not wanting to seem so excitable, he lagged behind. He took his time to make it to the garbage, trying to draw as little attention from the other patrons as possible.

"Come on Matt! You're gonna make me late!" Alfred teased while walking out the door. He didn't mind terribly being a few minutes, all he would be missing is attendance and maybe an introduction to a chapter, something he could read up on. Matthew sighed, if he didn't follow Alfred now, he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. He hurried and dumped their trash in the waste bin and hurried outside and looked around for Alfred. He didn't run off that quickly, did he?

"Gotcha!" Alfred yelled while grabbing Matthew's shoulders. He had been hiding behind the wooden door, awaiting Matthew to walk out unsuspectingly.

"Eep!" Matthew yelped throwing a punch in the direction he heard the voice. It was what he had been taught to do in his karate classes as a kid. Living in a big city and hearing the police sirens constantly droning in the background he had always felt he needed to know his share of self-defense. The punch landed on Alfred's cheek causing him to take a few steps back in surprise.

Stumbling over his feet, he toppled onto the door where he could catch himself and regain his balance. Matthew's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He hurried to try and comfort Alfred.

"Ow...!" he groaned while rubbing his face. He was pouting, he wasn't happy, but he wasn't bleeding. _Thank god he's not bleeding_ , Matthew thought.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I just--!" Matthew stammered out while grabbing Alfred's shoulders to try and assist his balance. He thought for a moment and pushed Alfred back, not with much force, but enough to get his point across.

"But you deserved it! What the heck were you thinking?!"

"It was just a joke..." Alfred grumbled, "Man you pack a punch...!" He said, trying to get his spring back in his step, though he was worried one of his teeth was going to fall out. He smiled slightly, not daring to smile much wider in fear that his face would ache more than it already was. Matthew shook his head in frustration, he could have seriously been hurt.

"I can't believe you!" Matthew scolded him while throwing his arms wide open, "You don't just scare someone on the street, even if you know them!" Alfred shivered, Matthew always knew how to make him feel bad about what he did whenever he started yelling. It was rare that anyone ever made him feel bad, he wasn't a fan. But this time felt different.

"Bro, I'm sorry, but is it cold to you...?" He asked, interrupting Matthew's sermon.

"Cold...? Cold?! No it isn't cold! Is this a joke about me being cold for not taking this as a joke? You really scared m--" Matthew started exclaiming again, frustrate with the gall of Alfred to interrupt him with the introduction to a joke.

"I'm not joking this time Matt, it's super cold, like winter cold, how don't you feel that?" Alfred asked while still shivering. Matthew looked at him, Alfred was an awful liar. He always would have a grin that would give him away, no matter how small the lie. It wasn't there, instead he genuinely looked uncomfortable.

"I... I don't know, I don't feel cold..." Matthew said slowly, trying to piece together how Alfred could feel so cold but he couldn't feel any difference in temperature. "Have you been sick?"

"No, not at all, I've been--" Alfred started saying before someone with a briefcase ran into him. Both the stranger and Alfred toppled onto the ground, just barely catching himself he propped himself back up. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Matthew said while hurrying over to the stranger's side to help them up.

"Fine, I'm just... Running late!" They said while struggling to stand up in a hurry. Matthew started to grab his arm to help him up before the stranger quickly pulled his arm away with a yelp.

"What are you? A frickin' snowman" he said while scrambling to his feet and grabbing the briefcase.

"Hey! What's your deal? Matt was just trying to help!" Alfred exclaimed, not appreciating the stranger at all.

"His hands are ice cold!" he yelled in reply, scorn adorning his face.

"Whatever, you two are weird! I've... I've got to go!" The stranger then turned around and began to quickly walk off, grasping his briefcase in one hand. There seemed to be money poking out of one of the creases, but as many gamblers came through the town, it wasn't terribly out of place.

"Ice cold...?" Matthew repeated under his breath, trying to unscramble what he could have possibly meant. He looked at his hands, they seemed just the same as ever.

"What was that guy's problem?" Alfred asked while walking over to Matthew.

"You okay-- Agh!" Alfred winced and yelled in surprise as Matthew placed his hand on Alfred's face. "Cold! Cold!" he exclaimed while pulling away from Matthew, "What's going on? What was that for?"

"Alfred, I think... I think I might have super powers...!" Matthew stated with a mix of both unbelief an excitement. He looked at both of his hands, intrigued with the thought that he had something others would want to have. He could do so much with his power, if it was a power, if he could control it. He smiled at Alfred.

"Superpowers? You...? No fair! Why don't I get super powers?" Alfred yelled, about to throw a complete fit. A police car suddenly rounded the corner, the lights flashing, the sirens wailing and many more sirens seemingly not far behind. Matthew and Alfred stared at the procession, wondering what they were doing here. It wasn't often that they saw this many police vehicles in action, it was alarming.

"Oh my god," Matthew said while he felt his stomach drop, "Alfred, I think that guy that just ran into you... I think they are looking for him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert - Prussia  
> Ludwig - Germany  
> Matthew - Canada  
> Alfred - America
> 
> As of this chapter, this fic is on hiatus. Also, more characters will be showing up once most character's powers have been discovered. Not to fear, no character will be villains all of them are neutral or good with some moral ambiguity.


End file.
